


Revenge is Best Served with Tea

by Chakahlah



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Forced Crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakahlah/pseuds/Chakahlah
Summary: Kurogane finally catches Fai after the magician annoys him one too many times and his form of revenge is unexpected by his companions





	Revenge is Best Served with Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this Fandom, so please don't hold it against me.

Title: Revenge is best served with tea

Author Chakahlah

Warnings: Crossdressing, pre-slash if you want to wear those glasses

Summary: Kurogane finally catches Fai after the magician annoys him one too many times and his form of revenge is unexpected by his companions

 

Revenge is best served with Tea

 

Syaoran watched with a sigh as Fai ran past the door he was just about to walk through, followed closely by an enraged Kurogane. Once he was sure it was safe enough for both him and the tea tray he was carrying, he entered and smoothly knelt at the table before absent-mindedly pouring two cups of the slightly bitter yet fragrant liquid.

 

“Princess,” he said softly to the pretty girl who was seated across from him.

 

When she looked at him, he held out one of the cups with a small, soft smile. She took it with a smile of her own and sipped it, letting out an appreciative hum. It was this time that the blond magician seemed to dance back into the room, all the while dodging Kurogane’s wildly flailing grabs.

 

“What happened this time?” Syaoran asked, taking a sip of his own tea.

 

“Kuro-buro got angry at Fai,” the white bunny-eared puff-ball known as Mokona answered with its usual excitement.

 

“And what did Fai do to get him angry?” he asked.

 

“He interrupted Kurogane’s meditation,” Princess Sakura answered as she watched their two older companions. “I don’t think Kurogane appreciated Fai flicking his nose or blowing in his ear.”

 

“No, I don’t think he would,” Syaoran agreed. “I have to admit that I wouldn’t like it either.”

 

He took another sip of his tea, then another. After several moments of silence, he casually asked: “Do you think we should talk to Fai about his way of flirting with Kurogane?”

 

At that moment, Fai had returned to the room and froze at the younger male’s words; which in turn led to Kurogane finally catching the blond man. The look on the usually gruff man’s face made Syaoran’s eyes widen slightly and Mokana to let out a loud ‘Eep’ and hide behind Princess Sakura: who had instinctually moved closer to her self-proclaimed protector.

 

It wasn’t until the black-haired Samurai effortlessly picked the magician up and threw him over his shoulder as if he were a sack of rice – something the man had done frequently since they had landed in this world, that Fai snapped from his shock.

 

“Kuro-Poo, you can put me down now,” Fai stated, slightly anxious.

 

“No,” the older man growled. “It is time for you to learn your actions have consequences.”

 

Not even Syaoran could prevent the shiver at the dark growl Kurogane’s voice fell into at the end.

 

With a nod to his younger companions, Kurogane turned and walked out of the room, ignoring the desperate struggling of his prisoner.

 

No one moved for several moments after the door closed behind the two.

 

“Do … Do you think Fai will be alright? Sakura asked.

 

Syaoran turned to the girl and offered a soft smile.

 

“He will be alright Princess,” he stated calmly, “Kurogane may be rough around the edges, but he is a protector. All Fai will suffer will be embarrassment at the least and sore muscles at the most.”

 

Sakura smiled at him and took his words at the truth she instinctually knew there were; and when, several hours later, Kurogane returned with bags and bags of unknown items and a violently fighting Fai still over his shoulder, desperately begging to be released, she ignored them.

 

~~~

 

The following day Sakura and Syaoran walked into the house with a bag each of fresh food from the markets and were greeted by silence. The two exchanged weary, slightly confused expressions and continued further into their newest home base.

 

In the communal room, they found Kurogane dressed in his usual fashion and peacefully meditating without Fai close by annoying him. Mokona, to their surprise, was peacefully sleeping in the currently empty fruit dish in the middle of the table.

 

As quietly as they could, as both teens knew just how annoyed Kurogane became if his meditation was interrupted, they set about unloading their days’ worth of purchases.

 

“Did you get tea?” Kurogane asked them, not changing his position or opening his eyes.

 

“Yes,” Syaoran responded in his soft, polite voice. “That was the first thing the Princess insisted on buying.”

 

“I bought two types,” Sakura said with a small smile as she unpacked them. “Matcha, as I noticed you seem to prefer it and Kukicha. I have … strong feelings towards this tea … but … I do not remember why.”

 

Syaroan smiled sadly, his heart aching.

 

“Don’t worry Princess,” he said as soothingly as he could while it was once again re-inforced that all the memories his dearest friend had of him were gone forever, “We have not found all your feathers yet. I’m sure they are among them.”

 

Sakura smiled gratefully at her protector and happily put the rest of her bag away. When she was finished, she picked up the still sleeping Mokona and entered her room.

 

“Want to talk about it kid/’ Kuroganae asked without opening his eyes.

 

“The memory that is missing was the first time Sakura decided to host a Tea Ceremony,” Syaoran stated, obviously lost in his thoughts. “She accidentally grabbed her father’s Gyokuro leaves instead of the Konacha that was bought for her to use. When he found out, rather than yelling, he took both the Princess and myself to a tea house where we participated in a proper tea ceremony. The tea served was Kukicha and was the only tea I ever made when she was my guest.”

 

Kurogane hummed but then smirked as an idea hit him. He might not be able to give the girl the memories of Syaoran she had lost, but he could help her manufacture new ones.

 

Several hours later, Kurogane had both youngsters kneeling at the small table he had decorated to imitate the tea ceremonies he had experienced with Princess Tomoyo before she had sent him away. With a mental shake of his head, he reached for the bell that was beside him and rang it.

 

He was the only one who wasn’t surprised when a traditional Geisha opened the door and slowly walked to the table. She had black hair put into an elaborate knot on top of her head. Her kimono was a beautiful bright blue with white and grey Sakura blossoms. It was completed with a blinding white obi with a few scattered blue blossoms on it and a pair of simple geta.

 

Her motions through the ceremony were uncertain and more than a little clumsy, but Syaoran put it down to either Kurogane’s piercing gaze or her unfamiliarity of the motions of the ceremony – or a combination of both. With a quick glance at the Princess, he put it out of his mind as he saw the simple joy on her face.

 

It wasn’t until the ceremony was over that the Geisha lifted her head to reveal familiar, bright blue eyes that made Syaoran and Sakura blink in shock.

 

“Kuro …” Fai started.

 

“No,” Kurogane stated. “You will stay in them until tonight. It is your punishment, after all.”

 

Syaoran and Sakura exchanged looks and silently agreed to never get on Kurogane’s revenge list. No one noticed the slight clicking sound that came from the corner that Mokona was hidden in.

 

~~~

 

Back in her house in her own universe, Yuuko caught the small photograph her white ball of fluff had sent her and let out an honest laugh. The adorable bit of fluff had captured the perfect photo of Fai dressed as a Geisha – make-up and all with the words ‘Kurogane’s Revenge’ scratched onto the back of it.

 

 


End file.
